


Tea For Two

by HerbertBest



Category: Game Grumps, jacksepticeye
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Humor, Lonliness, Pranks, Shapeshifting, Sprite AU, Tea, Trickster Gods, ancient gods, mild romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: Wintertime in the forest can be so terribly dull.Fortunately Jack's good at making things interesting.





	Tea For Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [angel_in_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_in_ink/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Angel! This is a part of our shared Glade-verse!
> 
> Thank you to Ty for betaing!

The storms of September had finally cooled into chilly November rains. In the depth of Dan’s cave, he slept angelic dreams, of times long past and flowers and sunlight. Tink lay curled up beside him, dreaming her own dreams, ears occasionally twitching.

The forest went quiet and cold, and filled with a heavy carpet of snow. 

This was Brian’s domain, the land of silence and contemplation. 

Suzy floated through the nights being her mischievous self and, though she yearned for the heat of summer most days, also adored the chilly spooky universe that did form around her in these darker months, and Holly brooded, occasionally sending chill winds and puffs of snow over the landscape as a sign of her displeasure. 

It was a time of healing and silence.

This meant, inevitably, that Jack was terribly bored. 

Summer and fall were his time – even spring, that time of mating, could be great fun. But winter! 

Bah. 

Outside of the solstice there was nothing happening. 

Which meant he bothered Brian much more than Brian would normally tolerate, when Brian deigned to tolerate it at all. 

Jack ended up turned into stone more than once before the winter was up, and ends up with nothing more than a craving for water on his tongue.

“Can’t you bother Holly?” Brian asked wanly, as Jack frantically groomed himself.

An appealing but scary prospect. 

Jack knew how she tended to draw inward when it was cold outside; how unwelcoming she could be even to those closest to her, let alone a trickster God.  
Yet when the winter light was thin and pink, when it was at its utter, most awfully boring in the woods, Jack pointed his toes toward Holly’s mountain.

The smell of brimstone and boiling apples greeted him. He lingered there for a breath or two, simply breathing in the scent she provided. 

Then he knocked.

The huge gust of wind emanating from her gesture nearly made him tumble over. Jack immediately transformed himself into something smaller, something more vulnerable. 

A pigeon. 

He hopped his way into the cave and saluted her with a wing. “Hey Hols!”

She glowered down at him. 

“Nobody ever thinks of calling before they come,” she grumbled. But she made enough room for him to enter, and he took a good look at her cave.  
He could see the birds preening on the arms of her throne, and could see several delicacies glow upon the table. 

“Planning on having tea all alone again, huh?”

She poked him with the tip of her index finger. “Are you trying to sass me?” 

“Never,” he said. “Would you be willing to share with me?”

She sat down with a sigh. “Have I ever avoided sharing with you?”

“No,” he said quickly. “Never.” 

And as she poured the tea and set out the cookies, he was smart enough to stay quiet. 

And turn himself back into a two legged thing before trying to dunk his cookie into the tea, and those were all gone before he said, “you miss him too, don’t you.”

Her mouth tightened. “We’re not going to talk about him. Either ‘him’.”

“Well,” he said readily, “one of the he’s going to come back to life in the spring. I wasn’t thinking of the other ‘he’. Wouldn’t speak his name. We both know he’s forbidden territory.”

Her face softened. “I do miss Dan when he sleeps,” she admitted. “Even though he’s been doing it for a millennia.”

“Ahh, there’s the rub,” Jack said. “Well, why doncha hang around me for a couple of hours, huh?”

She laughed. “Aren’t you usually busy bugging Brian during this time of the year?”

True, he could always have a little bit of fun with Brian, who was ever so much fun to poke at. But there was nobody like Holly. He told her so.

She laughed. “Flatterer.” Finishing off the tea, she grabbed her cloak. “Would you like to go looking at the stars with me? Since we’re already in the soppy, romantic mood.”

“Yes,” Jack grinned. “You don’t even have to ask!”

Soon they were out in the frosty air, Jack’s boredom gone and Holly’s irritation fading. 

He grinned, wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and felt her laugh through the slight shake of her shoulders.

Nope. No one like her at all.


End file.
